Vielleicht Irgendwann
by grischemir
Summary: Nur ein kleiner One-Shot, also nicht wirklich was zum beschreiben XD Nur eins: Achtung Slash!


Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum. In dem großen Himmelbett wälzten sich zwei Getalten, schmiegten sich eng aneinander, bewegten sich gegeneinander. Finger huschten über nackte Haut oder krallten sich in die seidenen Laken.

Beide Körper waren gezeichnet von der Leidenschaft des jeweils Anderen, von den Küssen, Bissen und Kratzern des Anderen.

Es war kein ungewohntes Bild, wenn es auch ein Bild war, dass niemand je sah. Nur die zwei Sünder wussten davon.

Wie oft hatten sie sich jetzt schon getroffen, um sich zu lieben? Das wusste wohl keiner von Beiden so genau. Und ´sich lieben` war wohl auch der falsche Ausdruck. Sie liebten sich nicht, sie schliefen nur miteinander. Sie hatten Sex, wilden, hemmungslosen und sehr guten Sex.

Es war schon komisch. Keiner von Beiden war je auf so einen Gedanken gekommen, obwohl sie sich schon lange gekannt hatten. Und dann war da diese Party. Sie hatten Beide viel getrunken und waren im Bett gelandet. Und seitdem waren sie nicht wieder voneinander los gekommen. Sie traffen sich relativ regelmäßig. Es wurde nie viel geredet. Das war nicht nötig. Es ging nie um ihren Geist, es ging blo? um die Körper, um die Ekstase die sie bis jetzt mit noch niemandem so intensiv erlebt hatten.

"Ahhhh~"

Der erste Schrei der Erlösung. Gleich drauf folgte auch ein Zweiter.

Die Körper lösten sich von einander, lagen neben einander ohne sich zu berühren und kamen langsam wieder zu Atem. Sie kuschelten nie nach dem Sex. Warum sollten sie auch?

Ebenfalls wie immer raffte der Kleinere der Beiden sich nach einer Weile auf, streckte sich kurz und begann seine Sachen zusammen zu sammeln. Nichtmal duschen tat er in dem fremden Haus. Das würde er tun, wenn er wieder bei sich war, wie immer.

"Wann kommst du wieder?", kam die Frage aus dem Bett. Der Größere hielt es nicht für nötig auch aufzustehen. Der Blonde war oft genug hier gewesen und würde den Weg hinaus alleine finden.

"Gar nicht." Der Kleinere war mittlerweile fertig angezogen und drehte sich zu der dunkelhaarigen Gestalt auf dem Bett um, ein leicht trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Augen des Gastgebers weiteten sich überrascht.

"Was? Aber wieso?"

Unglaube war in seiner tiefen Stimme zu hören. Bis eben war doch alles ganz normal gewesen, wieso sagte der Kleine jetzt plötzlich soetwas?

Nicht, dass es wirklich schlimm war. Nein. Sie waren schließlich kein Liebespaar. Sie hatten blo? eine kleine, dreckige Affaire, mehr nicht. Trotzdem wollte er eine Erklärung.

"Der Sex mit dir ist wirklich toll und ich werde das sicherlich vermissen, aber es ist eben nur Sex. Mir reicht eine Affaire einfach nicht mehr. Ich will mir was Festes suchen. Und ich glaube da wäre es unpraktisch, wenn ich noch mit dir schlafen würde, meinst du nicht?" Ein leichtes Schulterzucken folgte.

"Ich weiß, das kommt sehr überraschend. Ehrlich gesagt war ich mir bis eben noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das wirklich tun will. Aber es ist besser so. Ich will einfach einen Partner an meiner Seite, eine Zukunft mit jemandem.

Du wirst schon jemand Neues finden. Ich meine, wer könnte dir schon widerstehen?" Das kleine Schmunzeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

Ein letzte Mal ging die zierliche Gestalt zu dem großen Bett, beugte sich zu seinem Liebhaber und gab ihm einen kurzen Abschiedskuss.

"Machs` gut."

Und dann verschwand er. Er musste einfach, bevor er es sich anders überlegte. Bevor er seine Selbstbeherrschung verlor und sich dem Anderen in die Arme warf.

Er wusste nicht genau, wann es geschehen war, aber irgendwann wurde es für ihn zu mehr als nur einer kleinen Affaire, zu mehr als nur bloßem Sex. Und jetzt musste er gehen, so lange er es noch konnte.

Er wusste genau, wenn er blieb, dann würde er irgendwann nicht mehr gehen können. Doch irgendwann würde er fort geschickt werden und das würde er nicht ertragen.

Nein, er musste jetzt fort, bevor es zu sehr schmerzte. Bevor er sein Herz für immer verlor.

Eine kleine Träne lief seine Wange hinab, als er die Haustür hinter sich schloss, in dem Bewusstsein, dass er sie nie wieder durchqueren würde.

Ein Jahr später.

Es ist Winter und schneit. Ein dunkelhaariger Mann, den Mantel eng um sich geschlungen betritt ein Restaurant. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht auswärts essen, doch es ist so kalt, dass er sich unbedingt aufwärmen will.

"Herlzich willkommen im ´Chèz Piére`"

Der blonde Oberkellner hat die Tür gehört und dreht sich nun mit einem professionellem Lächeln zu dem Gast um, doch als er den Mann erblickt stockt er kurz, das Lächeln veschwindet und er sieht einfach nur überrumpelt aus. Nicht, dass es dem Größeren anders gehen würde.

Doch schnell ist wieder ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Kellners. Diesmal kein Professionelles, sondern ein durch und durch Warmes, wenn der Gast auch kurz etwas wie Wehmut in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben meint.

Doch vielleicht ist das nur Einbildung gewesen. Der Wunsch Vater des Gedanken. Denn er hat ihn nie vergessen.

Richtig, es war nur eine Affaire. Oft hat er sich das in diesem Jahr gesagt, doch glauben tut er sich das mittlerweile selbst nicht mehr. Er hat den Blonden nicht geliebt, doch er mochte ihn sehr und vermisst ihn.

Oft hatte er mit sich gerungen, ihn einfach anzurufen. Doch er konnte nicht. Was sollte er ihm denn sagen? Dass er ihn mochte und es mit einer Beziehung versuchen wolle?

Nachdem sein Ex, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte ihm deutlich gesagt hatte, dass sie eben nur Sex hatte und nichts weiter? Nachdem er ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihm nicht genügte?

Vermutlich hatte er eh schon längst einen Neuen. Eine richtige Beziehung. Da konnte er doch nicht einfach auftauchen und sich einmischen.

Er weiß selbst, dass das nur Ausreden sind. Er hatte ganz einfach Angst. Angst zurück gewiesen zu werden. Und das würde er bestimmt. Er kennt sich nun mal. Und er muss zugeben, er ist einfach kein netter, liebenswerter Mensch. Normalerweise stört ihn das auch gar nicht. Doch er weiß, es würde den Blonden stören. Er würde ihn nicht glücklich machen können, selbst wenn sie es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen würden.

"Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Komm, ich bringe dich an deinen Tisch."

Die Stimme des Blonden ist noch so sanft und warm, wie vor einem Jahr und der Größere wünscht sich plötzlich nichts sehnlicher, als ihn zu umarmen, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, ihm zu sagen, dass er ihn nie vergessen konnte. Und er möchte die wundervolle Stimme, wieder seinen Namen hauchen hören. Doch er weiß, dass das nicht geht, dass das nie wieder so sein wird.

"Es ist auch schön, dich wieder zu sehen.", erwidert er ruhig. Er war schon immer ein guter Schauspieler. Das musste er auch sein. Als Geschäftsmann durfte man sich niemals in die Karten schauen lassen, durfte man niemals Gefühle zeigen. Vermutlich ist er deshalb auch im Privatleben so gefühlskalt geworden.

Sie kommen an einem der leeren Tische an. Deer Blonde ist zwar der Oberkellner und nicht dafür zuständig Bestellungen aufzunehmen, doch für ihn macht er eine Ausnahme. Bedienen wird ihn dann aber trotzdem einer der anderen Kellner.

"Aber wenn ich nachher Pause habe, können wir ja vielleicht etwas reden.", lächelt er und verschwindet.

Schnell bringt er die Bestellung zur Küche und geht dann in den hinteren Bereich, der nur für die Angestellten zugänglich ist.

Erledigt lässt er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Wieso nur? Wieso musste er ihm wieder begegnen? Tränen fließen über sein Gesicht, benetzen seine Hände. Es sind nicht die Ersten, die er wegen dem Dunkelhaarigen vergießt. Als er ging war es bereits zu spät. Nie hat er ihn vergessen können, nie hat er aufhören können ihn zu lieben. Soetwas hatte er sich schon damals gedacht, doch er hatte geglaubt sich trotzdem neu verlieben zu können. Doch jede seiner Beziehungen war gescheitert. Er hatte sich immer wieder dabei erwischt, wie er seine Freunde mit IHM verglich. Und sie hatten den Vergleich alle nicht bestanden. Wie auch? Wie sollte man gegen ihn ankommen?

Er war nicht perfekt, bei Weitem nicht. Aber alleine, dass der Blonde dies wusste und akzeptierte -was er bei den Anderen nie gekonnt hatte- zeigte ihm immer wieder deutlich, wie sehr er ihn doch liebte.

Lange kann er nicht so sitzen bleiben. Er hatt schließlich zu arbeiten. Er wischt sich also die Tränen vom Gesicht, setz sein Arbeitslächeln wieder auf und geht zum Empfang.

Er begrüßt Gäste, führt sie zu ihren Tischen, überprüft Reservierungen und nimmt Neue entgegen.

Immer wieder muss er gegen den Drang ankämpfen zu dem Dunkelhaarigen zu sehen.

Es ist noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, bis zu seiner Pause, als der Größere auf ihn zu kommt.

"Ich muss wieder los. Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Termin. Aber ruf mich doch mal an, wenn du Zeit hast." Er reicht dem Kleineren zum Abschied die Hand und drückt ihm dabei seine Visitenkarte in die Hand.

Der Kellner weiß nicht, ob er erleichtert oder traurig sein soll. Er hatte Angst gehabt, vor einem Gespräch mit dem Mann den er liebte. Und gleichzeitig hatte er sich darauf gefreut.

Nun, vermutlich war es besser so. Er würde sich sonst blos verplappern, das weiß er.

Er ist einfach niemand, der Dinge gut für sich behalten kann. Dass er niemals jemandem von ihrer Affaire erzählt hatte grenzt schon an ein Wunder. Und dass er seine Gefühle genauso gut würde verschweigen können, darauf vertraut er nun wirklich nicht.

Seufzend starrt er auf die Visitenkarte.

Behalten, oder weg werfen, das ist hier die Frage. Sich trauen ihn anzurufen würde er sich ja doch nicht, aber weg schmeißen, das bringt er auch nicht über sich. Wenn er das täte wäre endgültig alle Hoffnung dahin. Es ist blöd und es ist schwach, aber er kann es einfach nicht. Er muss über sich selbst lachen. Es gibt doch eh keine Hoffnung. Wenn er ihn nicht anruft, dann brauchte er auch die Karte nicht! Und trotzdem...

Vielleicht, irgendwann...


End file.
